1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to tamping devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to bladders for tamping explosives.
2. Related Art
Tamping is understood as the packing, flattening, or compressing of explosives in order to direct the force or energy from an explosive in a desired manner. For example, clay, sand, or dirt may be packed into a drill hole above an explosive to direct the force of the explosion into the rock or other material on which the explosives are being used.
Explosives may be used in a number of applications such as mining, law enforcement, construction, and the like where an object is to direct energy from explosives at a substrate to break up the underlying substrate. Often, traditional tamping methods in such applications are time consuming. Further, without adequate tamping, the size or number of explosives required increases, which may increase costs and create unnecessary safety risks. Accordingly, a more efficient method and device for tamping explosives is desired.